To Never Fall In Love
by Kayra909
Summary: One fated incident after another and one small accident on his part. What will become of the two new enemies? Will love arise? Or a hatred running deeper than their blood itself? DracoxOC
1. Chapter 1

1

To Not Fall In Love

To never trust anyone, to never fall in love, that's what she had told herself. What she lived by her whole life since she was 3, what she told herself everyday in the morning. Because in the end, you could only get hurt, your heart ripped and torn to pieces. She had always told herself that, so why? Why had she let her heart beat fast whenever he came around? Why had she so foolishly given her heart away? And once again, she had gotten hurt. He was near death, and she was in love with him. He was going to die, and once again, it was all her fault.

-----------☻-----------

8 Months Earlier

She stood, leaning against a wall at the station. She hated all of those happy faces. Jealousy tore her up inside when she saw all of them laughing, being happy. They had something she would probably never have as long as she lives, happiness.

She slowly got up, and took her books with her on the train. Her black jeans dragged along the ground as she looked for a certain cabin. As she passed door #68, she heard voices laugh. Those voices stuck a knife into her black heart, painting it red. The voices of the "Golden Trio", as they were called, reached her ears, and she longed to listen to them. Cyanne found the cabin across from them vacant and sat there.

She sat near the window, sitting next to no-one, alone, yes, alone. She heard the group talk about their summer vacations, but she just stared out of the window, daydreaming. As she watched, two platinum blonds came onto the platform. Cyanne knew who they were, the Malfoys. Lucius seemed to be saying good-bye to Draco, and then Draco climbed onto the train. When Draco was on the train, Lucius stared right at Cyanne's window. Her hands started sweating and her heart jumped in fear as their eyes met. Then, he just turned around and walked away.

"Oh look, it's the Loser Trio," rang the voice of Malfoy.

"Shut-up Malfoy," hissed Hermione.

"Don't talk like that to me, Mudblood!"

"Maybe that's why most people don't like you," Cyanne said without looking away from the window, her voice ringing loud in their argument.

"Oh, why?" asked Malfoy, turning in the direction of her cabin.

"You think you're at the top of the world, when you are worse than those you call Mudbloods. Worse than them, much worse," she said, a bored expression plastered on her face.

Malfoy's cheeks grew red with anger. "I am **not** worse than those filthy Mudbloods!"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm-"

"Please take your seat young man," said the lady with all the goodies on her cart. She turned to them with a smile on her plump face, "Would you like to have anything?"

The others shouted out what they wanted, and Cyanne simply said, "Chocolate."

The lady ushered Malfoy into the cabin with Cyanne, shushing all of his "but's". Then, she closed the door and said, "We will be leaving momentarily."

-----------☻-----------

Draco and Cyanne sat in silence, both staring out of their shared window. Cyanne reached to get another piece of that chocolate bar she had bought, but found it wasn't there. Draco opened the window and out flew the chocolate bar.

"Bastard," she said quietly, opening her side of the window as well and letting the cool, fresh air play with her long, brown hair. Her long fingers grabbed his pale hand, making her own fair skin look almost tan. Pulling him close, she pulled out her wand in one fluid motion and put it to his head. His gasp was quick and sudden, his expression that of a child about to be beaten. Closing his eyes, he flinched back. Then, she wondered, 'Has he ever had anything like this done to him before? Because he seems to know what's about to happen.'

The thought sent chills through her whole body and the shock of it caused her to let go. A wave of sympathy washed over her. So as to not face the blond boy, she went out of the room and to the changing room, to change into her school uniform.

-----------☻-----------

She came back in her uniform. As she looked at him, she saw herself, when she was 3 years old and she felt a lump in her throat. Memories that had been pushed deep inside were getting closer to the surface. Cyanne sat down and then got back up, to get her ferret from the compartment above Draco. After she took one step, the train suddenly stopped and she stumbled, momentum carrying her forward, and fell onto Draco. His bony knee pressed on her thigh and her nose hit his shoulder, making tears fall as a reflex. She inhaled the strong smell of his hair gel, the clean, just-washed scent of his blue shirt, and the bitter odor of dried blood.

"What the hell?" asked Draco, almost sleepily.

"The train stopped," Cyanne said harshly.

"Whatever, just get off of me mudblood,"

"Be happy to,"

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, the train should start back up momentarily. All students should change into their uniforms now."

Draco slowly got up and it was only when he was reaching up did she see the beginning of a scar that probably spanned his whole back.

In about half an hour, he came back and it was about then, the train stopped gently and everyone got off.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The Lake

As Cyanne entered the dorm she shared with Pansy Parkison, she let out a sigh. She plopped down on her bed and sighed once again while she proceeded to count the minutes before the time she had to go to dinner. While she looked at the ceiling, she fingered her green and silver tie. Oh how she hated that tie, she didn't belong in Slytherin. Well, maybe she did, being cold and the way she distanced herself from others. But she wasn't like the rest of them, she didn't hate people because of their blood, that wasn't their fault. She didn't hate people because they weren't strong enough or because their parents had had a horrible past. But she did hate those who were happy. Maybe that's the real trait of a Slytherin, to hate, to be jealous, but most of all, to have prejudice against those who are happier than them. She turned to face her clock and gasped when she realized that she was late for dinner. She ran as fast as she could to the Great Hall, and was panting when she finally arrived at the Slytherin table. The long line of first years stared at her, and Professor McGonagall gave her a stern look.

Cyanne ate in silence after Professor Dumbledore finished his speech. She had no-one to talk to at the Slytherin table, since everyone considered her as an outsider, the one who didn't belong. She never talked to any of them or even answered their questions.

All of the Slytherins had a small party in the Common Room, but Cyanne decided to pass, she always did. She dragged her feet up the stairs into her dorm, and landed on the bed with a thud. Slowly and lazily, she turned over on her side and drifted off to sleep.

-----------☻-----------

Sleep hadn't been kind to her that night, for she woke up once or twice feeling scared and endangered in some way. When she woke up for the last time, that feeling came stronger than ever, and did not permit her to go back to sleep. As she lay there, she heard soft footfalls going somewhere, then the door opened and out went Pansy in her nightgown. About 30 seconds after Pansy left, Cyanne got up and took her wand. She slowly crept out of her room to the foot of the stairs. The light blinded her when she arrived at her destination. Once her sight became normal again, she saw something she never would've wanted to see. Draco was snogging Pansy, it was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen.

"Next time, could you do it a bit more discreetly," she said, announcing her entrance.

Pansy and Draco turned around in surprise and Draco said, "We'll do as we please."

"Right," encouraged Pansy.

"Fine, you just keep snogging, but don't tell me I didn't warn you when someone throws up after seeing this scene," she sneered, lifting her hands up in the air and then dropping them.

Cyanne slowly and sleepily made her way back to the dorm, her heightened senses now back to normal. She slowly lay back down onto the bed, and turned to face the bed of Pansy. Her head shot up and her eyes widened. She hadn't noticed that before...

A figure moved in the soft moonlight outside on the balcony. The cloak of the figure silently slid down, as the figure climbed over the balcony, and it jumped on something that kept it afloat. Then, the figure flew away, faster than her eyes could see, leaving an air of mystery and horror. But the thing that surprised her most was the glowing green mark in the dark sky. Screams could be heard outside, below her balcony. The teachers tried to get everyone back inside, but there were many curious souls that pushed against the teachers' hands and tried to get onto the watery grass.

Cyanne leaned against the cold wall of the castle. The next day would be an examination of everyone for a Dark Mark, she knew. And all those with one would be questioned, and not one would be found guilty. She knew, but she would say nothing, as always, and everyone would steal glances and talk about all those taken to Dumbledore's office. And Draco Malfoy would probably be one of the ones taken. What a great start to the sixth year.

-----------☻-----------

Cyanne woke up quietly the next day, a cool breeze softly touching her face. Cold stone touched her bare feet and lightly clothed back. Some people below could be seen, laughing at her or lightly giggling. It was then that she realized she had fallen asleep on the balcony. A realization seeped into her head, she headed to her room to change and then to breakfast, watching Dumbledore carefully. Soon, about halfway through breakfast, Dumbledore got up, raised his wand, and his voice was suddenly loud.

"Would all Slytherins please stand up on the left side of the table and roll up both of their sleeves," he said, through his invisible, magical microphone. Some of them looked bewilderedly at him, others didn't look so surprised. All sixth and seventh years, from all houses, seemed to have an interested expression on their faces, looking for that burned mark on each and every Slytherin's arms. The first and second year Slytherins looked scared, not used to this kind of drama.

Dumbledore walked down from the big pedestal of teachers, and started at the end nearest to the entrance, away from Cyanne. He came nearer and nearer and her palms became sweaty. As he came up next to Draco, her heart jumped. 'Don't do this, idiot,' she told herself. And yet she did do it.

Stepping out of the line, she said, "Sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Woods?" he asked, turning his attention away from Draco's arm and arching his eyebrows.

"I don't think," she paused for a second, thinking of how to put her thoughts into words, "I don't think, anyone at Hogwarts did it."

Some people laughed, others looked surprised, most whispered, and Draco smirked his famous smirk.

"What makes you think that, Ms. Woods?"

"I saw a man fly off after climbing on our balcony. It could've been someone here I guess. But I can tell you it wasn't Malfoy or his bitch. They were too busy snogging," she smirked. Malfoy's smirk disappeared, turning into a frown.

"Now, now Ms. Woods. No use in using such foul words," Dumbledore said, but she could see he was amused. "Off to class you go," he added, knowing it was about time for class and that the teachers would be quite mad when they were all late.

-----------☻-----------

During their lunch break, she sat outside, for she wasn't very hungry. Sitting underneath the shade of the huge tree a couple meters from the lake she felt quite peaceful, until Draco and his gang came. They surrounded her on every side except where they could not, on the side of the tree.

"What a nice mess you made today," Malfoy said, sneering at her.

"I like making messes, especially ones that include make you frown," she answered back with almost no emotion. She started to get up but Malfoy pushed her back down. He leaned down next to her and put his face right next to hers. He was so close she could feel his body heat and his breath on her neck.

"Don't mess with me. I can do more than you think I can," he whispered into her ear. Then, he slowly wrapped one of his arms around her neck, and then got back up. In his right hand, he held the necklace her mother and father had given to her on her third birthday.

"Give that back to me," she said quietly, standing up and holding out her hand.

"No," he whispered. And so he turned around and swung his hand back, opening it as he swung it forward and flinging the silver necklace into the murky waters of the dark lake. Cyanne gave a quick gasp and quickly ran to the lake's edge and kept running, straight into the water. Her black robe floated to the top as she quickly slipped out of it and dived underwater.

Opening her eyes, Cyanne could see nothing but seaweed and some other strange plants. She grabbed at the ground in search of her precious possession, but it was only when she felt like she was about to pass out did she see a silver glint.

Cyanne grabbed it and the dirt accompanying it, and she swam up as fast as she could, reaching the surface with only a few seconds of air left. Clinging as strongly as she could to the necklace, she swam to shore. Considering it was already September, she was shivering when she got out of the warmer water. Gripping the necklace close to her body, she made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.


End file.
